peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario is Missing
Luigi is one of PBG's favorite characters, and decides to talk about the first game he was playable in, Mario is Missing! Synopsis PBG has always been a big fan of Luigi - maybe it is because he prefers sidekicks to heroes or that he was the younger of two brothers or because Luigi is so sexy! Luigi as a main character is most known for Luigi's Mansion, but he was playable in Mario is Missing first. The game begins by Mario being ditched for Luigi. This would be like having a PBG episode where PBG is replaced by Pixel - which might make for a better video. Once Mario is dropped into a trap, Luigi bravely states that he will go in to find him. However, he goes the wrong way. PBG was not expecting to enter a door to end up in a town with enemies and people walking around! PBG sees a koopa launch into the sky and is very unsure about what he is supposed to be doing. He tries talking to people, and they all lecture him. This game is trying to teach him stuff! Not anywhere on the box does it say that this game is to learn you things. This game isn't all that fun. After wandering around a bit, PBG realizes he is in Rome, and he finds missing coins that were stolen from the museum. PBG tries to return it, and has to answer a quiz to return them? It doesn't even matter if you guess wrong! PBG has never heard the word 'endure' to describe something that is supposed to be entertaining! He can finally check out the fountain. Somehow the entire ceiling of the Sistine Chapel was stolen by a koopa! Bowser should give him a promotion! The koopa explodes! The stolen object which looks like nothing must represent every object from a coin to the endure Sistine Chapel ceiling! PBG goes to the Globulator to move Yoshi on the map. Since there is no punishment for getting the questions wrong, the player doesn't need to talk to the people walking around. Since the koopas don't attack, it isn't possible to lose. PBG sings a song about enduring the game in a really cheesy manner. Yoshi has to run thousands of miles, and Luigi just has to teleport through warps, and gets quite a lot of money while he is at it! Luigi seems to make a lot of money whenever Mario is kidnapped. Even a surfboard is stolen, and an entire beach is closed because of it! Maybe it was owned by someone cool, who is anyone but Professor Oak! The boss can't hit Luigi at all! There are 5 more levels, and Luigi can finally get Mario. A hanged Luigi plush is shown after Luigi has to endure more levels. Finally, Mario is rescued and Bowser appears. Bowser is shot out of a cannon, and PBG is sad that Bowser is dead. PBG loved him even though he was a bad guy. The game wasn't terribly fun, but he likes how the box looks. The game was a trick. PBG reminds himself on why he did these videos in the first place - and doesn't remember why he was doing his videos. PBG shows an outtake of himself, and more footage of Luigi dancing. Category:Reviews Category:Videos